LayEd T'skrang Glossary
amotla shivoam ga’nai Literally, "down the river to the sea"; the t’skrang euphemism for death. The phrase also refers to the custom of sending the ashes of t’skrang dead down the Serpent River to Death’s Sea. aropagoi n. The five t’skrang trading foundations that control the bulk of trade on the Serpent River. aropagoinya n. A member of the central foundation of an aropagoi. atlosh t’zdram n. Literally, “the Great Game”; the t’skrang version of chess, played on a brightly colored mandalic board. Also, a popular epithet for the game of politics. bakshevas n. Literally “taking the tenth part,” an outdated toll system enforced on isolated stretches of Barsaive’s rivers. castellan n. An official responsible for the military defenses of a t’skrang city. chaida n. A hatchling’s egg-parent. choth edo k’tan var interj. Literally, "up tail, out of the mud"; an admonishment similar in meaning to "chin up" or "stiff upper lip." chreostomas n. Literally, “tree-herders”; the name used by the t’skrang tribes of the Servos Jungles when referring to themselves. ch'tard chok also ch'tard thorn n. A dagger attached to a ts'krang's tail that resembles a scorpion stinger. ch'tard nik also ch'tard blade n. A small sword attached to a ts'krang's tail that is either a straight blade for stabbing or curved blade for slashing. clingor n. A type of sticky rope. corvus n. A heavy, spiked gangplank commonly attached to an Ishkaratan warship; used during boarding actions against enemy vessels. d’janduin n. A potent spice that gives food "hotness." diktos n. An administrator charged with supervising the activities of an aropagoi’s associated foundations. dreveki n. A type of small, sail-driven t’skrang fishing boat common along the waterways of the Serpent River system. d'san skora n. A piece of armor used to protect a t'skrang's tail, favored by the Skora school of combat. duari n. A type of barrel used as a standard unit of measure by Serpent River traders. g'doi nya n. The secret foundation name of an aropagoinya. g'lom moyna also "Dancing Blade" n. A weapon similar to a hawk hatchet, but heavier and used as a melee weapon. Favored by Taildancers. hai jik’hai interj. Acknowledgment of an extreme act of bravery. Haropakilea n. Literally, "Flower of Haropas"; an enclosed underwater garden that lies at the intersection of the Inner Tower domes of House K’tenshin’s Sixteen Towers. haropas n. Enlightenment; communion with the Passions. Houros n. Literally, "the serpent that eats its own tail"; the t’skrang symbol for the universe. iyoshkira n. Subterranean creature from which the Pale Ones craft their boats. jik’harra n. Fearlessness; literally, “brave passion.” kaissa n. The phase in a t’skrang’s life in which it changes from neuter to either male or female. khamorro n. Literally, “deck scrubber”; an adolescent t’skrang apprentice aboard a riverboat. k’harro n. Passion; heart. kiatsu n. Preparation; one of the four pillars of haropas. krohyin (also, k’rohyin) n. Trade covenant; aropagoi organization for producing and gaining specific trade goods. k’soto ensherenk n. The Name-passing ritual, used to pass ancestral memories between foundation leaders. k’stulaa n. A flap of skin that extends from a t’skrang’s wrist to hip. A rare physical trait among this race. k’stulaami n. Name for the winged t’skrang. kuratai n. A popular t’skrang spice. kyaapas (also, kya’apas) n. Balance, especially referring to the balance between jik’harra and family obligations, or between niall and aropagoi loyalties. lahala n. Honored One; usually the eldest female in a foundation. niall n. Foundation; an extended family of 40 to 60 t’skrang. niall dynasthai n. Literally, "powerful foundation." A V’strimonian fraternal order dedicated to supporting one of the twenty motherships in House V’strimon’s fleet. p’skarrot n. Measure; destiny. refselenika n. (Abbr. refs) Barriers constructed of elemental water that protect a village. shimoram n. Literally, "eye blink." A type of small, highly maneuverable, keeled V’strimonian warship. shivalahala n. The lahala of an aropagoi central foundation. shivarro n. Literally, "river passion"; a word to describe a t’skrang’s fundamental attraction to life on the river. Shivoam n. T’skrang goddess of elemental water; also, the Serpent River. Shivoam v’nokamai daureis Literally, "the spirit of the river requests a gift." The traditional greeting used by a riverboat captain attempting to extract bakshevas from another vessel. Shivos n. T’skrang god of elemental earth. shustal interj. Exclamation meaning "No more need be said." Syrtis n. T’skrang god of elemental air; also, the moon. t’chai kondos n. Egg-bonding. A magical ritual that binds a male eggtender to a hatchling for life. tessesta n. The t’skrang tradition of exchanging gifts with departing comrades-in-arms. Tikka k’rohyin n. House V’strimon’s Council of Trade Covenants. Tikka k’slahyin n. House V’strimon’s Council of Crew Covenants. T’schlome n. T’skrang goddess of elemental fire; also, the sun. t'shiv nika also "flowing blades" n. A curved sword used in certain t'skrang schools of swordsmanship. t’slahyin n. Crew covenant. t’slashina n. The village diamond, that part of the village enclosed by the refs and the towers. t’sleetha-t’sleethi Slowly and more slowly; take it easy. trisnari n. An inn that serves food but does not provide lodging; a restaurant. velos n. A cannibalistic, t’skrang-like Name-giver race native to the Servos Jungle. vors adj. Deep.